I Dreamed a Dream
by Redaura
Summary: Song fic of 'I Dreamed a Dream'. Sarah reflecting bitterly. :) R/R Please.


****

I dreamed a dream in time gone by

I used to dream of _nice_ things because I did not know the reality of dreams and magic. Fairies _definitely_ did not bite, goblins did not smell and a Goblin King was evil, full stop. 

And sure there were dragons, big crystal dragons, with gigantic wings where you could see the sun light shimmer through. Little red dragons that would curl loyally round your wrist. Medium green dragons that could breathe magical fire, and of cause _my_ dragon. A big gold beauty, that was better than _anything_.

Yeah, I was a selfish kid. I used to dream that my dragon was called Claudia (don't ask) and we would go on world saving magical adventures. Or she would just rid me of one _awful_ stepmother. It's not like she was cruel or anything. She just was, and my mother wasn't.

And then of cause Toby. Insert first paragraph here. It was a major illusion shatter to find that the Goblin King was real, _but dressed like an eighties reject_. Okay, it was the eighties then, but I _bet_ he's still wearing eighties now in the new millennium. He was in the nineties, but we'll get to that further on in the song.

When hope was high and life worth living

Well, I never thought that life wasn't worth living. Sure in my over dramatics I ranted and raved something awful, but change it and I won't like it. A lost cause apparently. A shrink would have a field day with my tortured child hood and me. And the doctors in white coats would at least have an amusing story to listen to as I told them about my adventures. 

****

I dreamed that love would never die

I dreamed, oh I flew with dragons and swam with mermaids, danced with elves and ran with unicorns. After my Labyrinthine adventure I still did but I had moved on to love. I think that was what my stepmother meant for me to do, but not quite the way I took it.

I drew pictures of him; I replayed every word he had said to me, every expression of his face and in the end felt a little guilty.

"Take me away from this awful place!" he did so. "I wish the goblins would come…" and they came; they even took Toby in the bargain. I think they might have regretted keeping him, he is still a menace, though I love him.

****

I dreamed that God would be forgiving

NO! He is not a God. He is the Goblin King. I still dreamed that he would forgive me. And he did, sort of. Which came as some as surprise, as he didn't seem the forgiving sort. I was so happy when he forgave me for throwing it all in his face. 

Or perhaps that was just the lighter burden of guilt being lighter. 

Then I was young and unafraid

Well, I was afraid as I cowered before him, but that was it! I conquered all of m fears for I _was_ young. And disillusioned. 

When dreams were made and used and was_ted._

Yup, I made dreams, and I wasted them. My dream was to have the Labyrinth being real (you can have dragons _in_ the Labyrinth, okay!) and having somewhere to belong.

****

There was no ransom to be paid

Nope, there was nothing for me to do except amuse myself. Dreaming in the park, screaming at Karen, and just being a withdrawn teenager. Exhausting work. 

Not as hard as running the Labyrinth. After that I could hardly walk the next day I was so stiff.

****

No song unsung, no wine untasted.

There was nothing I wouldn't have done, though I longed for everything I couldn't have. 

I guess I didn't want to grow up, because it isn't fair that the world makes you grow up and take responsibility for your actions.

****

But the tiger comes as night

Namely he came to me when I was twenty. He said I was old enough to understand. And I was. But he left, as they all do.

****

With their voices soft as thunder

He was such a good singer.

__

As they tear your hope apart

And he knew just the ones to sing to break me.

__

As they turn your dream to shame.

I feel so ashamed now, but not because of him. Because of them. 

****

He slept a summer by my side,

It was summer whenever he was with me. 

****

He filled my days with endless wonder. 

He always had something. I never had to fight him. I never had to dream, he was _there_.

****

He took my child hood in his stride

Well, he knew all about my child hood. And he knows that although I didn't want to leave it, I had to. 

****

But he was gone when autumn came.

The onset of winter came when he left. 

A never ending winter. I wonder if there's an Aslan to come and rescue me. But I'm dreaming again...

And still I dreamed he'd come to me,

That we would live the years together

Still dreaming... dreaming of time gone that I wished could have lasted forever. 

Where did it go? It certainly didn't last. I blinked and happiness was gone.

****

But these are dreams that can not be

And these are storms we can not weather.

All those dreams that are impossible. They can not be.

Do you believe in fate?

****

I had a dream my life would be

I mentioned the dragons, didn't I? And the blonde guy that would love me so much... 

****

So different from this hell I'm living,

Well, hello life without. That's all I'm made for really.

So different now from what it seemed

I had a dream, and it wasn't like this. I guess that was what the Labyrinth was about. "I thought fairies where... well... _nice_." And I thought life would be a game. Shows what I think. 

I load of shit.

Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_._

Oh come on Sarah. Goblins? A King that loves only you? Someone that would do _anything_ for you? Hell, friends that would listen, even a baby sitter for Toby, even if it _is_ only for thirteen hours? 

Yeah right. 

AN: please review? Please? Pretty pretty, Goblin Kingy please?


End file.
